Being happy is never a mistake
by Femble91
Summary: A continuation of my other fic Guilty. Snow slowly starts to come to terms with Emma and Regina's relationship (but it can be read as a stand alone. Also Swan-Mills family feels.) It had been three months since that day on Regina's front porch when Emma had confessed her love for Regina right in front of Snow...


Snow sat perched at the edge of her bed, observing the peacefully happy town of Storybrooke. It was mid-autumn and the cool wind gently brushed through the trees, the leaves slowly swaying to the frosty ground.  
The peacefulness before her was the exact opposite of what was going on in Snow's mind.  
Worry and even anger were swirling inside of her.  
It had been three months since that day on Regina's front porch when Emma had confessed her love for Regina right in front of Snow.

She just couldn't come to terms with the fact that her daughter had fallen in love with the Evil Queen. Out of all the people in Storybrooke, Emma had to fall for Regina Mills. The women who had done so much to hurt her family, was now the one that her daughter loved the most.

Snow did have to admit that after Emma revealed the nature of her relationship with Regina she looked happier, and so did Henry. He was definitely enjoying the benefits of his mother's getting along, they had both moved in with Regina just two days ago.

She remembered the argument she had with Emma the night she had informed Snow and Charming that she would be moving in with Regina. Charming seemed happy for her, he even congratulated her and jokingly asked "when's the wedding" while sweeping Emma into a big hug after she announced the "good news" as Emma referred to it.

But the news had only made Snow furious and she proceeded to remind Emma of every fault in Regina, of all her sins committed against innocent people. Normally, when Snow brought Regina's past mistakes up, Emma would reassure her that Regina had changed, but this time was different. Snow must have stepped on Emma's last nerve because her daughter didn't respond; she just shook her head with a frown and walked away. Snow didn't realize Emma was actually leaving until she watched her struggling to carry a half-asleep Henry on her back and two bags in her arms. Emma hadn't spoken to her since.

Even though hurting Emma was tearing Snow up inside, she still couldn't shake the feeling that the Evil Queen had finally won. Regina had managed to take her daughter from her. "She finally did it," Snow mumbled, "She finally did it. After all this time Regina, you finally won."

Snow was interrupted from her agonizing thoughts by a sudden knock at the door. She decide to ignore it, maybe whoever it was would just go away. But they knocked again and louder this time. Snow flopped down and her bed and covered her head with a pillow, she didn't want to speak to any one today. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone either. There was another knock followed by the voice she wanted to hear the least.

"Mrs. Blanchard I know you're in there, go ahead and open the door, or I will see my way in. And don't even think about blaming me for misusing magic because you seem to have left your door unlocked." Regina said the last part as she entered Snow's apartment.

"What do you want?" Snow grumbled as she stood up from the bed tossing the pillow to the side.

"I have come to extend an invitation to you and David to attend dinner at my house at six. If you don't show up by six I will assume you want to have dinner here in your apparent and Emma, Henry and I will be here at seven. I will be bringing-"

"We are not having dinner together." Snow interrupted. "Not here, not at your house, not anywhere, ever!" "You have taken my baby from me twice and now you want to flaunt it in my face?! No, Regina I will not let you enjoy your victory. Emma will come around and she will see that she has made a mistake and when she's ready to face that fact, after you break her heart, David and I will be there waiting for her. Because we _truly_ love her. I have no intention of accepting this relationship you have because I know it won't last."

Regina stared at Snow with a set jaw and dark eyes? and finally asked, "Will it be my place or yours?"

"Did you not hear what I said Regina, there will be no dinner." Snow responded almost yelling.

At this point Regina walked up to Snow and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Snow I need you to understand something, I am not having dinner to flaunt a victory. If I wanted to do that I would send you pictures every waking minute of every kiss Emma and I share. I would forward you every email of all the silly, romantic and sometimes inappropriate things Emma sends me. I could even broadcast our lives on your bathroom mirror if I wanted to. But I don't care about making you miserable anymore. All I care about is making Emma happy, and right now Emma is not happy because she thinks you hate her and will never forgive her. She's afraid you will never speak to her again. I'm not asking for you to join us for dinner for my personal gain because quite frankly, eating dinner with you is one of the last things I want to do, but I want Emma to be happy even more than I don't want to spend time with you. I don't want Emma to cry herself to sleep in my arms for another night, so you will be coming to dinner and that is not a request but rather and order." As an afterthought Regina added, "after all, I am still the Queen." Without giving Snow a chance to protest again Regina turned and walked out the door.

Snow stared at her door dumbfounded. With several thoughts running through her head.

_Maybe Emma hated her now? Did Emma even want to see her again? Should she bite the bullet and just go to the dinner at Regina's house? Wait who does Regina think she is ordering Snow around? Is Regina even still considered the queen? How would their old world politics work in this world?__  
_

Okay! Focus, Snow, and forget about Regina right now.

This is about Emma.

This is about mending her relationship with Emma.  
She needs to break the tension with Emma.  
Being there for her daughter no matter what is what's important here, not her fear that Regina will break her daughter's heart.  
She needs to do what's right for Emma.  
But is this dinner such a good idea?

Snow pondered her many thoughts for a couple of more minutes until she decide to text Regina.

_Regina, I have decide that I don't think a dinner__,__ with all of us, would be a good idea. I'm afraid I might do or say something that will upset Emma even more and I do not want that. Maybe one day we can have a nice family dinner but for now I don't think I can without hurting Emma more. I do want to talk to Emma though. Is it alright if I come to your house after Emma gets out of work to speak to her?_

Snow put her phone down and sighed, hopefully Regina would agree and not force her into the family dinner idea.

Snow's phone beeped and she picked it up, to see a response from Regina.

_In an effort to prove that my intentions are pure, I will agree to postponing the dinner, make no mistake it will happen eventually but I will wait until you are more comfortable with the situation._

_Also today is __Saturday__ so Emma didn't go to work today you may come over at any time and speak to her if you like._

_Finally you do not need to ask permission to come over to my house. It is not only my own anymore__,__ it is Emma's as well. You are more than welcome to visit your daughter and grandson at any time__,__ I have no intention of keeping them from you.  
Please talk to Emma today, I know it will make her very happy__._

Snow put her phone in her pocket and thought that for once she actually agreed with Regina, she did need to talk to Emma today, the sooner the better. With that thought she put on her coat and headed out the door.

When Snow finally got to the mayoral mansion she could hear laughter and talking from the backyard. She decided to take a peek at what was going on and she turned the corner of the house, stopping where she was out of sight but could see them.

See saw Henry holding a rake while laughing, Emma with her hands in the air running towards Regina and several giant piles of leaves. They seemed to be having fun they all looked happy and Snow decide to observe them for a few minutes.

"Emma Swan, Don't. You. Dare!" Regina exclaimed.  
"What are going to do about it, try and stop me?" Emma said with a smirk. Before Regina had a chance to respond she was pushed into a giant pile of leaves.

Henry dropped the rake and ran over to Emma's side were they both high-fived and started laughing they stopped laughing when Regina sat up and glared at them.

"Emma, you're going to get it." Regina said trying to sound menacing.

Emma held out her hand to help Regina up, which Regina took.

"Ma, I think you're in trouble. Mom said you were going to get it." Henry teased.

"Nah, I mean what is your mom going to do make me sleep on the couch?" Emma replied.

"I think she's going to turn you into a couch."

"Henry that's just silly..."

But Emma didn't get to finish her sentence because she saw Regina rushing in to her, making her fall backwards into a pile of leaves with Regina on top of her.

Henry yelled, "dog pile," and joined in by jumping on both his moms, the pile of leaves and people bursting with laughter.

"I told you that were going to get it Emma." Regina finally said with a smirk.

"Awesome job mom!" Henry said while giving a high five to Regina this time.

"Well I don't think this punishment was too bad, might want to try harder next time Regina." Emma playfully teased.

"Oh, I will" Regina said with a wink and began to get up.

Emma grabbed her hand, "Hey, where are you going?"

"To start on dinner, it's getting late."

"Come on Regina stay here with us a little longer."

"Yeah mom, come on stay longer." Henry joined in with Emma.

Regina gave in and laid back down resting her head on Emma's chest.

While Henry was on Emma's shoulder.

"You know Regina, I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right now, in this moment, with the two of you." Regina looked up into Emma's eyes.

"I was just thinking the same thing" Regina answered.

Emma pulled Regina in closer to kiss her.

"Eww guys! Gross, make out when I'm not around."

"Kid, you just ruined a precious moment between me and your mom!" Emma exclaimed, but she and Regina were both laughing.

"Regina, forget making dinner and let's just order a pizza or something and go see a movie. It is the weekend after all."

"Can we mom, please?" Henry asked.

Normally Regina would hold her ground, say no, and make them a home cooked meal. But Henry and Emma were both making _that_ face, she just couldn't say no to.

"Alright. Henry will you please go get my phone so that I can order the pizza."

Henry jumped up. "Awesome! I'll be right back."

But before he had chance to walk off Snow came out from where she had been hiding.

Regina and Emma immediately sat up. Emma frowned at Snow, while Regina stood up and spoke first.

"Come on Henry lets go inside. I'm sure your grandmother and Emma need some time alone." Regina said as she placed her hands on Henry's shoulders and he nodded in response.

"Wait no, you don't have to go Regina. I have something say and I think you should hear it too." Snow replied

"Damn right she's not going anywhere and you better not be here to accuse Regina of anything again or try to convince me of what a bad idea this is because I've had enough of that coming from you already and I-"

Emma was interrupted by Snow. "No Emma it's not that at all I came here to apologize. On my way over here I had the full intention to tell you that I would always love you and be there for you even after Regina broke your heart and you realized this was a mistake. But… but then I saw you, all three of you just right now being a family and I realized that being a family is never a mistake. _**Being happy is never a mistake**_. And if being with Regina and sharing these moments is the happiest you have ever been then this relationship between you two is defiantly not a mistake. I am so sorry for ever calling it that, I'm sorry that I didn't accept your happiness. Yes, I will always love you and I will always be there for you and I'm going to be happy with every decision you ever make as long as it makes you as happy as you are now."

Emma ran up to Snow and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, mom." Emma said as she sniffled. "It really means a lot to me that you are accepting my relationship with Regina because she really does make me happy but it makes me happier to know that you finally understand."

Snow then looked towards Regina, "Regina, I'm really sorry for…"

"No, need to apologize Mrs. Blanchard, as a mother I understood your concern." Regina said.

"Thank you Regina, well I guess I'll be going now, I overheard you all saying that you were going to see a movie."

"Thanks again mom for coming over," Emma said as she hugged Snow again. "Maybe Henry and I can come over sometime tomorrow?"

"I'd like that, I'm sure your dad will be happy to see you both as well," Snow replied

"Henry, say by to your grandmother," Regina said as she gently nudged Henry forward.

He then ran up to Snow and Emma who were still hugging and hugged them.

Emma then looked up from their group hug and stared at Regina, "Hey Regina."

"No," was all the reply Emma got from Regina.

"Come on mom join our group hug." Henry said.

"Do I have to?" Regina said this time.

Emma laughed," you sound like Henry when he doesn't want to take a bath."

"No I don't." Regina responded as she finally decided to walk up to them and join in on this group hug.

When Regina joined the hug Snow felt Regina's hand on her shoulder and in that moment she knew Regina had really changed. The Evil Queen would have never agreed to be in a hug with Snow White but Regina Mills did agree to this. Regina agreed because all she wanted was for Emma and Henry to be happy.

Snow then finished saying her goodbyes and left. She was glad Regina had convinced her to speak to Emma because she got to see first-hand how happy Emma was, and not just Emma but Henry and Regina as well.

They were a happy family and that's all that really mattered, because being happy is never a mistake.


End file.
